


Well, That's A First

by sxgittxrius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa tooru imagines, oikawa tooru x reader - Freeform, oikawa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: A jealous oikawa.





	

You'd just gotten back from the library, finishing your homework, as you were walking to the third court, you heard a commotion. Then you saw what it looks like a group of first years running towards the big building.

"C'mon, we're going to miss it!" One shouted.

"Excuse me?" You asked one of the boys who were catching up to one of his friends.

"(L/N) senpai!" The first year called ou as he turned around to face the one who called out to him.

"Hi, um, what's happening in there?" she pointed to the building.

"There's a match going on with our volleyball team and another school. I heard it's really good and we ran as fast as we could to watch the match."

"Oh? Who's the other school?"

"Karasuno."

'Kara...suno?' You thought. you've heard of them before, but they weren't being talked for a while since your older brother was in his high school years.

"Thank you, I was wondering why everyone was excited in there. Now I know."

"Are you coming to watch it too, (L/N) senpai?" the first year asked.

You nodded smiling at him.

"I'll be going now, (Y/N) senpai."

He left and a few seconds later you followed him. You went up the stairs and saw your friend, standing there watching the match.

"Ne, Ayama-chan, what's going on?" you asked as you stood next to her figure.

"(Y/N)! It looks like that school Karasuno, you know the one that has a saying about them being flightless?"

You nodded as you've heard of them and the comments they have going on around them.

"Are they having a practise match? Did they just start?" You asked.

"It's the second half now."

"Oh? Who won the first half?"

"Karasuno."

"Ayama-chan. If they won against Tooru then I don't think Karasuno is flightless anymore, I mean they look pretty strong-! Eh? Is number 5 really a middle blocker?"

"You just noticed? He did this thing where he was on one side of the court and he looked like he flew to the other side."

"Thay sounds pretty amazing Ayama-chan." you awed, staring at the short middle blocker.

"It was. You missed a bit of it. Where were you? You're never late for a volleyball match."

"Oh? Er...I was just doing something." You scratched your head as you grinned.

"Oh? Oikawa was pretty late too, he just came in after the first half ended." Her eyes narrowed on you as she then grinned evilly. "Did you guys do something dirty before coming here?"

"N-no! Ha ha, what made you think that?" You asked.

"Because you guys are dating?" She questioned.

"It was nothing like what you're thinking Ayama-chan. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon." You laughed.

"Hmm. Whatever you say."

You both heard another loud commotion and looked down at the match.

"You shouldn't be jealous Iwa-chan. It's embarrassing." Tooru said to his vice captain.

"Oi! Oikawa, your girlfriend is here." Hanamaki called out from the door as he greeted you.

Tooru turned around and saw you taking off your shoes and putting on your gym shoes.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" He questions as he held the ball.

"Aren't we going to walk home together?"

"I was thinking of staying back and do more practice."

You were there when his team lost to the other school. You already knew he was going to be like this. So you pretended to be sad and went along with the idea in your head.

"Oh?" You smiled. "Is that right? Did you forget about the volleyball match this weekend? After all, I got tickets for the both of us. But of course, you're going to stay and practise." You sighed. "Looks like I'll be seeing this with someone else then. Well, I'll be going home first."

Yo walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"See you on Monday Tooru." You grinned at him.

As you left the court, a voice called out, stopping you from leaving the building.

"(Y/N)-chan, can you wait a minute?"

"Yeah?" You asked, turning around you saw Kindaichi, you stopped wondering what the first year wants.

"Is the tickets for the one in Tokyo that's showing this weekend?"

"Yeah, this ticket would be a waste if I didn't use it. I was thinking of bringing Tooru with me after he lost to Karasuno I thought I'd be able to let his mind out of it. But it looks like he won't be coming." You said, then asked him, "Do you want to come?"

"Ah, I already got one." Kibndaichi scratched the back of his head, as he nervously smiled.

"Really?"

"Are you going alone?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go together then? Maybe I should invite Ayama-chan too." you offered as Tooru noticed and heard this and he looked at your direction.

He stood afar as he gripped the ball hard in his hands. He knew it was you who offered for Kindaichi to come but he didn't like the way you grinned at his underclassman.He didn't like it at all. he remembered about your older brother's famous team as they went to the Olympics this year.They came back home and was matched with Tokyo's selected team to have a match with Japan's famous team.

He was extremely excited about hearing this from you and of course having a practice with your brother at you home since he was the setter that went to Brazil. You finally got the tickets and haven't told him, you missed your brother since you haven't seen him for a while, he offered to give you free tickets, but you wanted to buy them yourself. Tooru knew he had ruined his date for the weekend. but hearing how you offered Kindaichi to come, his hands twitched and looked towards Iwaizumi.

The vice-captain nodded at his ace, trying to not smirk at him.

"You need a break anyways. Hang out with your girlfriend and come back to practise on Monday."

"(Y/N)-chan." He threw the ball to Iwaizumi and walked over to you and his teammate. "I changed my mind. Is that ticket still mine?"

"Really? I thought you were going to stay for practice." you said but inside, you were cheering a little bit as you knew your plan worked.

"Nah, I can do it on Monday." He said as he placed his hand on your waist.

"Iwa-chan let you go?"

He nodded. "Yup!" He then took your hand in his other hand that wasn't on your waist.

"Oh, well Kindaichi will be coming too. Is that alright with you?"

Tooru's eyes narrows as he death stared the first year.

"But (Y/N)-chan aren't you being mean?" He pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're making him being the third wheel." Tooru gripped your waist tighter.

"Ah, I have a friend that's coming with me tomorrow."

"See, he won't be alone. What about a meeting place for tomorrow?" you asked.

"What about at the park?" Kindaichi suggested.

"That'd be great. See you tomorrow Kindaichi-kun." you moved closer to your boyfriend.

"Kun?" Tooru questioned as he frowned deeply at you.

"Don't be jealous Tooru. He's only a first year. It's not like he'll steal me from you." You joked.

He frowned and gripped your hand a little bit tighter.

"Tooru?" you questioned.

He grabbed the back of your neck and leaned down to capture your lips with his.

You were surprised but you accepted it and moved your hand to his chest to grip at his shirt.

The guys who were still standing around the court watched until Matsukawa asked, "He doesn't like being jealous does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Iwaizumi told them.

"Well, isn't that a first."


End file.
